Our Life
by Renveela rin
Summary: Kehidupan Karma dan Manami setelah pernikahan mereka./Karmanami/Drabble.


**Assassination Classroom milik Yusei Matsui.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **OOC**

 **RnR.**

 **.**

 _" I married a man who was a much a part of me as my own soul."_

 _._

 **The kiss.**

 **"** Sekarang kau boleh mencium mempelai wanitamu."

Lelaki bertuxedo merah itu memajukan wajahnya ke arah wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya. Ditatapnya wanita yang kini merona penuh kebahagian.

Saat ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir wanita itu,ia bisa merasakan getar kebahagiaan menyelimutinya.

Okuda Manami telah resmi menjadi Akabane Manami.

.

 **Romeo and Juliet.**

"Aku heran mengapa kau memilih bulan madu ke Verona dibandingkan Milan."Kata Karma saat Manami membuat daftar tempat-tempat yang akan ia kunjungi saat di Romano,Danau garda,Verano Cathedral.

"Itu karena Verano kotanya Romeo dan Juliet."kata manami malu-malu.

Karma tak menyangka gadis yang di pikirannya hanya tentang kimia itu bisa berpikir tentang hal-hal manis kecil seperti ini.

.

 **Breakfast.**

Manami terbangun panik.

Sudah pukul 07.30 dan ia belum membuat sarapan.

Karma mungkin sudah berangkat kerja dan membuat sarapan nya sendiri.

Pemikiran itu membuatnya menuju dapur sambil berpikir membuatkan pemuda rambut merah itu bento makan siang untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya.

Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat sepiring spageti juga segelas jus apel terhidang di meja makan plus dengan selembar memo.

"Maaf aku sarapan duluan dan berangkat tanpa membangunkanmu,lagipula aku tidak ingin membangunkan malaikat yang sedang tidur."

.

 **Pregnant.**

Manami menatap Karma yang sedang membaca novel dengan gugup.

"Karma-kun."panggilnya pelan.

Karma mengangkat pandangannya."Ya?"

"Aku hamil."

.

 **Fight.**

Pertengkaran antara Karma dan Manami selalu saja berkaitan dengan "bayi"dan "ceroboh".

"Kau selalu saja mengekangku!Aku juga butuh keluar dan berinteraksi dengan orang-orang."

"Ingat terakhir kali kau pergi keluar dan akhirnga harus bedrest?"tanya Karma tajam.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah lebih kuat."

"Kau itu ceroboh dan kandunganmu lemah!Betapa kau susah mengerti bahwa aku ingin melindungimu."

"Aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu."suara Karma melembut."Tolong pahami itu."

.

 **Emergency.**

Karma mendapati istrinya bersandar lemas."Karma-kun..."Air ketuban menggenang di bawah kakinya.

"Kupikir bayinya mau keluar."

Serta merta Karma mengangkat Manami dan menggendongnya ke mobil lalu seakan dunia akan kiamat,ia mengebut ke rumah sakit.

Tanpa sadar bahwa ia hanya memakai celana pendek dan sendal jepit jelek.

.

 **Fireflies.**

Karma menatap bayi kemerahan di gendongannya dengan gemetar dan terharu. Bayi perempuan itu berambut hitam,begitu mirip dengan Manami.

Dengan perlahan,putrinya itu membuka matanya yang kecil.

Sepasang mata itu...

Begitu cemerlang dan terang,begitu mirip dengan mata karma .

Seperti kunang-kunang.

"Hotaru."bisik Karma.

.

 **Papa.**

"Karma-kun."kata Manami heboh lewat Handphonenya."Hotaru mengucapkan kata pertamanya."

 _"Oh ya?Apa yang ia ucapkan?"_

"Dia bilang 'Papa'"

.

 **Hanami.**

"Papa,Lihat!"Seorang anak berambut hitam sepundak berlari ke arah dua orang tuannya yang sedang duduk bersama menikmati bunga Sakura yang berguguran."Aku menangkap bunga."

Ia menunjukkan kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang ia kumpulkan di Kantungnya.

"Bisa kita tanam mereka?"Tanyanya polos.

Manami tertawa sedangkan Karma memasang mimik serius.

"Tentu saja kau bisa tanam mereka."

"Asyiik!"Bocah itu melompat senang."Setelah itu boleh aku menanam permen dan marshmallow?"

.

 **Baby.**

Sejak Manami memberitahukan Hotaru dengan lembut bahwa anak berumur empat tahun itu akan mempunyai adik,anak itu tak pernah berhenti bertanya.

"Kenapa ada bayi di perut mama?"

"Kenapa papa tidak bisa hamil?"

"Kapan bayinya akan keluar?"

"Darimana bayi akan keluar?"

"Darimana bayi datang?"

Manami tidak tahu bahwa sebuah berita bahagia akan berujung pada pertanyaaan yang ia tak tahu akan jawab apa.

.

 **Dawn**

Lelah dan sakit.

Manami di antara ambang kesadarannya saat tangan Karma menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kau berhasil."Bisiknya sambil menyodorkan bayi yang sudah dibersihkan ke pada istrinya.

Manami menatap bayinya yang berambut merah gelap.

Sama seperti warna fajar.

"Bagaimana jika namanya Satoru?"tanyanya lemah.

Karma mengangguk sambil menggeratkan genggamannya.

.

 **Jealous.**

Karma tersentak saat mendapati putri sulungnya sedang menangis sambil memeluk boneka kucingnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Karma perlahan.

"Mama tidak sayang hanya sayang pada Satoru."isak gadis kecil itu

Karma mendekat lalu memeluk Hatoru.

"Mama akan selalu sayang padamu."Karma mengelus kepala putri kecilnya."mama hanya sibuk karena Satoru sakit. Bagaimana jika kita bermain bersama saja?"

Mata Hotaru berbinar."Bermain Barbie?"

"Ya,bermain Barbie."

.

 **Fairy Tale.**

Setiap malam,Manami selalu membacakan dongeng untuk kedua anaknya.

Malam itu ketika ia selesai membacakan dongeng The Little Mermaid karya Hans Andersens,Hotaru yang sudah berumur 7 tahun menangis heboh.

"Kenapa Putri duyung nya tidak menikah dengan pangeran?"tanyanya sedih.

"Karena tidak semua kisah cinta harus berakhir bahagia,sayang."jawab Manami lembut.

Dan malam itu,Hotaru tidak bisa tidur sampai Manami menceritakan ending versinya dimana akhirnya sang putri duyung menikah dengan pangeran.

.

 **Alike**

Satoru sangat mirip Karma.

Tingkah lakunya,Wajahnya,Prestasi akademiknya,bahkan tatapannya.

"Mama,aku butuh Kloroform."Katanya suatu hari.

Manami tersentak."Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membius Seniorku yang suka memalak makan siang teman sekelasku."

Umur Satoru waktu itu 7 tahun.

.

 **Boyfriend(?)**

"Papa,ini temanku. Akihiro isamu."

Karma menatap lama bocah 15 tahun di samping putrinya.

"Yoroshiku..O..Ojii-san"Kata bocah itu gugup.

"Lupakan saja,Selamanya aku tidak mau menerimamu sebagai pacar putriku."Jawab Karma ketus.

"Papa!Dia hanya teman kerja kelompok ku!"

.

 **Type.**

"Mama tidak pernah mendengar kau mempunyai pacar Satoru-kun."kata Manami suatu hari.

"Itu wajar."Kata Satoru santai."Aku belum bertemu yang cocok denganku."

"Memangnya kau suka yang seperti apa?"tanya Manami heran.

"Yang seperti Mama."

.

 **Present.**

Pada suatu sore yang damai,Manami sedang memasak makan malam ketika tiba-tiba Satoru masuk ke dapur sambil membawa sebuket besar bunga Mawar.

"Mama,ada kiriman bunga."Katanya.

Dengan bingung Manami mengambilnya dan membaca memo yang di terselipkan di antara mawar-mawar.

Dari:Akabane Karma.

Untuk:Akabane Manami.

 _I still fall for you everyday._

 _._

 **Habit.**

Dari dulu kebiasaan Karma tidak pernah berubah setiap pagi sejak menikah dengan Manami.

Ia akan bangun lebih dulu dibanding Manami dan menatap wajah istrinya itu sampai wanita bangun.

"Ohayou,Karma-kun."Begitu Manami terbangun dan mengucapkan selamat pagi,Karma akan langsung mencium istrinya.

Selalu begitu.

.

 **(Un)Pretty**

Malam itu,Manami mematut dirinya di cermin lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Ada apa,Manami?"tanya Karma.

"Kurasa.."Manami menyisir rambutnya perlahan."Aku sudah tak cantik lagi."Ia menghela nafas berat.

Karma mendekat dan mengecup puncak kepala Manami.

"Kau berkata apa sih?Kau selalu jadi yang tercantik."

.

 **Sister.**

Hotaru mendapati adiknya memasuki rumah dengan tangan yang menutupi pipinya yang lebam."Kau kenapa?"Tanyanya.

Satoru tak menjawab,ia mencepatkan langkah kakinya menuju kamar."Kau berkelahi lagi?"tanya Hotaru panik,ia mengikuti adiknya dari belakang.

''Bukan urusanmu."kata Satoru lalu memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu nya keras.

"Mama akan khawatir!Kau ini kenapa sih,selalu saja mencari masalah dan berkelahi."

Dari balik pintu kamarnya,Hatoru tak tahu ia habis menghajar pacar kakaknya karena pemuda itu berselingkuh di belakang Hotaru.

.

 **Similar.**

Satoru menatap murid pindahaan dari china yang sedang memperkenalkan diri dengan suara gugup.

Rambut hitam yang di kepang dua,Kacamata yang membingkai mata sipitnya,juga gerak-geriknya yang canggung.

Gadis ini mengingatkannya akan mamanya.

Satoru rasa ia sudah bertemu dengan takdirnya.

.

 **Years**

Tahun demi tahun berlalu .

Kehidupan mereka bergulir dengan tiba-tiba saja dua anak mereka dewasa,tiba-tiba saja mereka memiliki uban,dan tiba-tiba saja wajah mereka dihiasi keriput.

Semua hal berubah.

Semua hal kecuali perasaan mereka yang semakin kuat dan cinta mereka yang tak pernah padam.

.

 **Await.**

Karma menatap wajah pucat istinya yang sedang berbaring kaku di dalam peti.

tak henti Karma menggenggam tangan dingin istrinya,ia mengecup tangan yang sudah membantunya bertahun-tahun di kehidupan ini.

"Tunggu aku di sana."

.

.

END

.

Hotaru:Kunang-kunang.

Satoru:Fajar.

 **.**

 **AN:  
**

 **Review?**


End file.
